As is known, microgrids with increased penetration of renewables have significant frequency excursions to power generation changes. A straight forward approach to this problem of frequency regulation and control is to complement the renewable energy resources with large energy storage (ES) devices to provide Dynamic Frequency Control (DFC) for its reliable operation. However, the amount of intertial support from the ES varies based on the type of interconnected DERs and also the amount of load change.
Accordingly, given its emerging importance to power generation and distribution, methods and structures that enhance or otherwise facilitate dynamic frequency control would represent a welcome addition to the art.